The Nanny
by BlueBakura
Summary: Seto needs a baby sitter for Mokuba. Will this baby sitter be able to break through Seto's coldness or will he shut her out too?
1. Chapter One

A/N: I know that there are two or three (to my knowlage) other stories out there about Mokuba having a baby-sitter, but I assure you, I had the plot for this story planned out long before I even knew those exisited.  
  
Reviewers: In later chapters, I will acknowlage all my reviewers here.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. I don't own Yuugiou or any of the characters (except mine!).  
  
Warnings: For this chapter, none. Except the use of the word "fuck" one time, and slight sexual refrences and language.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was prehaps the prettiest summer weekend of the year inside Domino, Japan. Everyone was enjoying it, swimming, planting flowers, playing (well, the children were), and so much more. That is, except for Seto Kaiba, who sat in his office inside the KC building sorting through baby-sitter applications. His workload had increased greatly over the winter, and he just could not have Mokuba tagging along everywhere he went. Not that he didn't enjoy Mokubas comany, but it didn't look right when he tagged his little brother along on every meeting he had, so he ran an ad in the local newspaper looking for a baby-sitter to keep Mokuba when he had extra work, meetings to attend, or simply didn't have the time (or wasn't in the mood) to give him the attention he deserved.  
  
He looked through application after application. They were all the same, little teenage girls who all had a crush on him it seemed. He sifted through twenty more when one caught his eye:  
  
* * * * *  
  
Name: Christina Love  
  
Age: 15 1/2  
  
Experince: Fairly well. Have had other baby-sitting (long term) jobs before.  
  
Previous job../Why not employed anymore: I have moved here from the U.S an cannot continue my previous job, therefore, I need to locate another one.  
  
Why intrest shown in job: Awnsered in previous questions.  
  
* * * * *  
  
This was just what he needed. This girl was new to town, therefore he knew damn well she wasn't after his "money" or "looks". The slutty teenagers in town had dubbed him a "rich hearthrob" and that they would love to "get in his bed". He had heard all this from Mokuba of course, who told his big brother everything that was said about him, good or bad.  
  
Seto looked over the contact information, and called this "Christina Love" to inform her she had been approved for the job, but she still needed to come in to meet her new boss.  
  
* * * * * At Christina's house * * * * *  
  
Christina lay on her bed, phone at her side, hoping to be accepted at one of the five jobs she sent in applications for. Her mother had uprooted from her home in Califorina, U.S and moved her to Domino, Japan for reasons unknown to her. It really didn't matter to her, she just wanted a job for over the summer, and hopefully after school when fall came. Her mother wasn't too keen on giving her money, not that they were poor, her mother was just a bitch, leaving her with no choice but to get a job to support her needs besides shelter and food.  
  
She didn't have one friend in this new town... Yet. She had only been here a week, and didn't expect one anyway.. But it still bothered her not having someone to joke with, hang around with, and just be stupid with. She was stuck with her mother all day long, she hardly ever went out, because she didn't know where anything was.  
  
She was lying there all these thoughts and emotions going around in her brain when the phone rang startling her, which made her fall off her bed on top of the phone. It took her a good five minutes to get untagled and find the phone, thank God it was still ringing.  
  
"Hello?" She anwsered.  
  
"Hello. I'm looking to contact Christina Love. Would she be there by any chance?" The voice on the other end was cold, and had no personallity to it.  
  
"You are speaking to her."  
  
"This is Seto Kaiba from Kaiba Corporation. You showed intrest in a application I ran in the paper, this is a follow up call, just to be sure you are still intrested."  
  
"Yes, I am, very much so."  
  
"Good. I would like you to meet with me sometime soon before any final desicions are made."  
  
"How soon. I can make it anytime, I really have nothing to do."  
  
"I would like to get this over with as soon as I can. Today at three, prehaps?"  
  
Christina looked at her clock. One PM. She would have plenty of time to get ready and build her nerve up. "Yes, that would work just fine."  
  
"Good. You should know where Kaiba Corp is. If not it's fairly easy to find, once you arrive, just tell the secretary you are here on behalf of the baby sitting job and she'll lead you to my office. Good day." Before Christina could say another word he hung up the phone.  
  
"Wow, he sounds wonderful." She said to herself in a sarcastic tone.  
  
* * * * * Outside of Kaiba Corporation * * * * *  
  
One hour and forty-five minutes later, Christina stood outside Kaiba Corp, ready to meet her (hopefully) future boss for the first time.  
  
"This is it!" Christina sighed to herself. She walked up the steps and into Kaiba Corp. The main foyer was brightly lit, Christina didn't take time to look around, she wanted to make a good first impression by showing up early. She walked up to the desk with a bitchy woman who seemed to be in her thirties behind it.  
  
The woman looked up at her and said, "Can I help you?" She had a voice that was just as stiff and bitchy as her appearance.  
  
"Um, yes. I'm here to see Seto Kaiba on behalf of the, um, baby sitting ad in the paper." 'Oh fuck. Go ahead and stutter Christina.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Very well, follow me." The woman walked out from behind the desk and led her over to a flight of stairs. She climbed what seemed to be four stories before the woman stopped outside a door, she opened it and Christina followed. She led her down a hall with lots of doors on either side, finally stopping outside the very last door on the right side of the hall. The woman becokened for her to wait there while she went inside. "Mr.Kaiba. The young lady you were expecting is here."  
  
"Send her in." The same cold voice that Christina heard on the phone replied.  
  
The woman came out and said, "Mr.Kaiba will see you now. Just step right in there." She turned on her heel and walked back down the hall.  
  
Christina sighed and put her hand on the knob and turned, she slowy opened the door and stepped in with her head down.  
  
"Ah. Ms.Love, please sit down." The cold voice said.  
  
Christina raised her head and looked into her (hopefully) future bosses face for the first time. * * * * *  
  
A/N: Ha, cliffhanger! Anyway, to explain the "applications" Seto was going through, I imaged him as the type to have people send in an application, not interview seprate people, lol.  
  
Next Chapter: Christina has her "interview" with Seto, in wich she finds out if she is qulified for the job or not.  
  
Updates: Dunno, hopefully today, if not, tomarrow or next day for sure.  
  
Please read & Review! 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Buwuh. I gots a virius on my compy, so it's hard to write or get online..  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yuugiou.  
  
Warnings: Languge, slight drug refrence.  
  
***** In Kaiba's office *****  
  
Christina looked up into Seto's face for the first time.  
  
'He looks like a blue eyed angel...' Was her first thought. 'How could someone with such a heartless voice look so much like an angel?'  
  
"Please sit." He said in the same heartless voice Christina heard over the phone.  
  
Christina did as she was asked, or rather told. He looked up from a stack of papers in his hand and sureyed her. It made her feel out of place to have this guy looking over her with this stare that she felt as if he was reading her mind.  
  
"How willing are you to fulfill the duties of this job?"  
  
'What kind of question is this?' Christina though. 'If I wasn't willing to do the job, I wouldn't have bothered with it!' "If I had no intentions of doing my job, I wouldn't have bothered with it." She anwsered matter-of- factley.  
  
Kaiba laughed with the same cold air as his voice. "Yes, yes. But the ad in the newspaper didn't go into full details of the job."  
  
'What the fuck is he talking about?' "Well, what are these 'details' that the ad didn't go into?"  
  
"You are to be my brother, Mokuba, his personal baby-sitter. On call at all times, with no notice whatsoever. Which will mean you are to have your own personal quaters set up in my mansion."  
  
"You mean... Move out of my home... In with you? Withou getting to know you or something?"  
  
"That's how business works.. Well, that's how I work.. You don't need to have a relationship with someone to work with them"  
  
"Very well then.." A whrilwind of thoughts ran through Christina's head at that moment, 'How do I know I can trust this guy? If he's as famous as everyone says, he wouldn't dare try anything funny, would he? Should I take this job? Will my mother try and stop me?'  
  
Seto looked down at the papers in his hand again, then looked back at Christina. "According to your application you are... fifteen and a half? Is that correct?"  
  
"Yes." Christina awnsered.  
  
"Unless I am sadly mistaken, you will be attending school this fall.. We will have to work out arangments for that if you are truly serious about this job."  
  
'Dosen't he get it that I'm serious!? What will it take to get it through his fucking hard head!?" "You don't need to worry. I am very serious about this job."  
  
"Very well. Then we should make an appointment for you to come by my house, meet Mokuba, take a little tour, and set up for you to move in."  
  
"Ok.."  
  
"When is the soonest you would have... at least three hours free?"  
  
"Anytime. I have nothing to do.. I just moved here, so I really don't know where anything is.."  
  
"Good. Show up at the Kaiba mansion no later than 6 PM."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"You are dismissed."  
  
Christina got up and left the office, going out the same way she came in. She was so flustered by all the thoughts in her head she didn't even take time to look around Kaiba Corp.  
  
***** At Christina's house *****  
  
Christina threw the door open and shut it rather roughly, she knew her mother would not be home. Her mother usually went bar hopping after work, then came home and went straight to bed to sleep off the acholahol, and possible drugs.  
  
She knew her moving out for her permant job wouldn't bother, her mother hardlt ever paied her any attention. Christina wished she had left her back in Califorina with her father, but her mother didn't want to be the cause of any happiness her or her father may have. It was a meystery to Christina why her mother married her father and had her if she didn't want to be a mother and a wife.  
  
'Why am I thinking about these things now!? I have a fucking job to worry about now!'  
  
Christina looked at her clock. Four-thirty. She had enough time to change (she had showered eariler) and begin to pack a few things.  
  
She ran to her closet and looked it. She didn't want to dress too casual, but she didn't want to be too formal. It took her a good thirty minutes to get dressed, in the end, she ended up wearing a long black, floor-lenght skirt that ruffled at the ends, and a long sleeved black plain shirt. She ended up putting on a white button up shirt over the black shirt, but left it unbuttoned.  
  
'There. Not too casual to look like a bum, but not too formal to look like I'm hitting on him.'  
  
She cleaned up all the clothes she had tried on and discarded then looked at the clock. Five-ten.  
  
"Oh fuck!" She exclaimed out load. She hadn't planned taking that much time to get dressed. She decided to leave right then, because she still had to figured out where this 'Kaiba Mansion' was.  
  
She ran into the kitchen, located a pen and a scrap of paper, she wrote a note to her mother, which was a waste of time.. Her mother wouldn't care where she was or if she came home for that matter.  
  
Mom, Gone to a job interview. Be back around 9:30. Christy  
  
She signed the latter with the nickname her father had given her.. 'Christy'.. Her mother hated that name, and hated it even more when Christina referred to herself as, 'Christy'.  
  
She ran out the door and began walking. She sighed a huge sigh of worry...  
  
'Please let things run smoothly for me..' She whispered to herself.  
  
Little did she know.. Someone was watching her.. *****  
  
A/N: Blah.. I didn't feel like looiking for spelling errors.. So if you see any, ignore, ok!?  
  
Next Chapter: Hopefully will get in some more background information in on Christina.. And will find out who was watching her.. And of course her 'interview' with Seto and Mokuba.  
  
Updates: God, I dunno. I just got my computer HALF way back to normal.  
  
Alright.. I know more than two or three people are reading this.. The least you could do is leave a review, weither it be good or bad. -.- 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: I'm losing intrest in thsi fic.. buwuh.. lol  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yuugiou, I wouldn't be waiting for PS games to go on sale, lol!  
  
Warnings:  
  
*****  
  
Christina walked up the street and turned into a rather..wealthy nighborhood. Huge houses stood everywhere, and they almost all looked the same. Every few seconds Christina thought she heard someone follow her, but when she turned around, nothing was there.  
  
She kepy walking up the street for a few minutes when she stopped outside a huge white mansion, a big black iron fence stood in front of the house blocking her from entering. She looked around for an intercom of some sort, surely there had to be one.. There was no way to open the gate.  
  
She walked over to a brick pillar where a buch of bushes stood, just as she stepped in front of them, someone jumpped out in front of her. She screamed in terror and jumpped back, before she could run, whoever was there grabbed her arm..  
  
***** At Christina's house *****  
  
Christina's mother stumbled in from another night of bar-hopping, she looked at the clock. Five-thirty.  
  
"What the fuck!?" She exclaimed. "What the fuck am I doing here!?"  
  
She looked at the note that Christina left on the table, she made a disgruntled noise at the name Christina signed with and threw it away.  
  
"Maybe the little bitch will make enough to move outta my life!"  
  
With that she walked out the door, to continue bar-hopping and getting high.  
  
***** Kaiba Mansion *****  
  
Christina tried to pull away from whoever had a grip on her. "What the fuck do you think you're doin!!??" She screamed.  
  
"Hey, hey! I don't wanna hurt ya! I just wanna talk to ya!" The person let go of her. She looked up to see a tall blonde boy who looked to be the same age as her.  
  
"Talk to me!?" She said with the air of talking to an insane person.  
  
"Yea.. I noticed ya were new, but I never got the chance to talk to ya.."  
  
"So you're gonna try and scare the fucking hell outta me on the way to the only job I have hope of getting this year!?"  
  
"You- You- You're working for Kaiba!? You mean you're not seeing him, or his long lost sister or something?"  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about!? I have half a mind to pull out my cell and call the police. You are just waaay to weird!"  
  
He looked at her, opened his mouth, closed it, opened it, then closed it again.  
  
"Look, if you're gonna talk, TALK!" She screamed. "And hurry up, because I have an interview in less than thirty minutes."  
  
"Alright.. There's some rumors that you're Kaiba's new girlfriend, or his long lost sister or something.. And I just wanted to.. You know.. Um.."  
  
"Spy on me, to find out the truth?" She finished.  
  
"Well.. Not really spy on ya.."  
  
"Look, what's your name?" She asked.  
  
"Jounouchi.. Jounouchi Kitsuya.. But you can call me Jou.."  
  
"Look, I really gotta get to this meeting.. So here.."  
  
She pulled a pen a sheet of paper out of her purse and carefully wrote:  
  
Christina Love (The girl I've been stalking for crazy reasons.) 589-2579  
  
"There. There's my cell, and a little way to remember me." She winked and contiunued her search for an intercom of some sort.  
  
Jou looked down at the paper and laughed. "Thanks.. Oh, and if you're looking for a way in, there's and intercom up there." He pointed to a large KC on the pillar. He then turned and left.  
  
Christina laughed at herself. She thought it was a silver plaque. She quickly located a button and pushed it. Nothing happened. 'Do I talk into this thing?' She decided to hold down the button and talk. "Hello?" She said uncirtiunly. "Who's there?" A voice said back. She pushed and talked again. "This is Christina Love.. I'm here to see Mr.Kaiba about a job." She waited.. "Come on it." and the gates opened. 'Wow'  
  
She walked up the steps and rang the bell. She heard some runnign, then the door opened. A raven haired boy stood there. "Hey there! Come on in!" He exclaimed, pulling her by the hand.  
  
He drug her from the entry hall into a rather large living room. It was so bright, everything was white, sofa, loveseat, chair, coffee table, end tables, polar bear rug, white brick fireplace, carpet, everything was white.  
  
'How does he keep something this wonderful with that little one around?' She though eyeing the little boy who she assumed was Mokuba.  
  
"So, your name is Mokuba, right?" She asked, being sure.  
  
"Uh huh! Hold on while I go get my big brother!" And with that he dashed off through another door.  
  
He returned a few minutes later, dragging Seto quite the same way he had her.  
  
"Hello." Seto said, nodding his head.  
  
"Hi." Christina said blushing. 'Oh fuck. What does this happen everytime I get around a guy!?'  
  
"I see you've already met Mokuba.. I guess I'll just show you around the house."  
  
'He didn't give me much time to get to know Mokuba..'  
  
Seto took her all around the house, showing her where various rooms were, rooms that he knew she would need to know about.. The kitchen, bathroom, Mokuba's room, his room, then..  
  
"They're wonderful!" Christina exclaimed at she saw the quarters Seto had set up for her. The room was a light shade of pink, with carpet to match, there was a four poster canopy bed, which was also pink, but with a very lacy bedset. There was a light wooden desk in one corner, with pink chair, there were also two doors which led to the bathroom, complete with bathtub, shower, toliet, counter and sink. The bathroom was the same shade of pink, the door led to a very large walk-in closet.  
  
"How can I ever re-pay you!?" She exclaimed.  
  
"I would have done this for anyone. These are simply your quarters so you may have your own personal space when not on duty." He replied matter-of- factly.  
  
'Boy, disen't his attitude ever change?' "But it's still alot more than I expected."  
  
"Don't metion it. You are dismissed, I will send transpotaion for you tomarrow at nine A.M. Try to have everything you need packed and ready for my driver."  
  
"Yes. Thanks again!"  
  
Mokuba ran up to her, "are you leaving so soon?" He asked.  
  
"I have to. I have to pack my things, but I'll be back. I promise. You'll be seeing so much of me you'll be sick of me."  
  
"I don't think so.. It's pretty lonley with no one to play with.." He sighed.  
  
"Well, I promise I'll play as much as you want, but I have to go now." She knelt down a gave him a friendly hug.  
  
"I'll see you tomarrow by not later than nine thirty, Mokuba, please show Christina to the door."  
  
"Sure, big brother!" Mokuba led her to the door and said, "Christina, you seem so happy about leaving your home. Are you sad about leaving at all?"  
  
"No I'm not. I wish you hadn't asked me this now, because I would love to tell you.. But I don't have the time.. Maybe another day, little guy." She ruffled his hair and walked out the door waving behind her.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Well, not that much look into Christina's life, unless you count that pointless scene with her mother..  
  
Next Chapter: You know, this time I don't know.. I'll just have to see what happens.  
  
Updates: Hopefully tomarrow or even today if I have time. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Blah.. I've been so fucking busy!  
  
Reviewers: Thank you for all the reviews! About Christina's appearence.. Long black hair, thin, bright blue eyes, pale skin.. Just a little for you there.. I was gonna fit more of her apppeacence in later chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: Song lyrics on Christina's shirt belong to GodSmack, and I don't own Yuugiou or any of the characters.  
  
Warnings: Slight lauguge  
  
***** Next Morning - Christina's house *****  
  
Christina got home saftly that night, and went straight to bed. She set her alarm for four A.M. That would give her plenty of time to pack the few belongings she had. At four A.M the alarm rang waking her up. Christina hated to be woken up, by technolgey or by human, cursing all the way to the bathroom, she brushed her teeth, hair, and threw some make-up on. Nothing too fancy, just some lip-gloss and black mascara. Then she returned to her room to find clothing to wear for the upcoming day. She quickly decided on a pair of flare blue jeans and a music t-shirt. She hoped she wouldn't offend anyone with the lyrics on her GodSmack t-shirt. (Better fucking go away).  
  
She quickly packed her clothes, video games, CDs, and laptop into three boxes and tow duffle bags. She was quite surpised how quick she had packed, and how little boxes and bags it took up. Just as she was carrying the last of the things down to the living room to sit by the door, her cell rang from the back pocket of her jeans, making her jump and knock the boxes over. She heard her mother upstairs yelling and hollaring, the boxes had made enough racket to wake her mother up from whatever she was sleeping off, it was only six-thirty, so she would have hell to pay for waking her mother up that early.  
  
"Hello?" She awnsered.  
  
"Is this Christina?" The person on the other end said.  
  
"Yes it is, why?"  
  
"This is Mr.Kaiba's secratery, I am calling concering you moving in todya."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Some unexpected problems have popped up, and Mr.Kaiba will be sending someone out to retrive you eariler than the set time."  
  
'Thank God I got up so early and got everything done.' "What is the new time?"  
  
"Seven O'clock."  
  
"Fine, I'll be ready."  
  
"Good-day then."  
  
"Same to you." Christina said and hung up the phone. She turned around and found her mother standing behind her.  
  
"Who the fuck was that!?" Ms.Love half-screamed.  
  
"My.. My new bosses secratary." Christina stuttered.  
  
"What are you 'going to be ready' for?"  
  
"I'm.. Moving out.. Moving into his-"  
  
"Oh! This is a 'he', eh? How long have you know this guy?"  
  
"I just met him yesterday.."  
  
"And you're already shacking up with him!? You're a bigger slut than I thought..."  
  
"No! That's not it! It's all busness! He has zero intrest in me.. In that way.."  
  
"Hmph.." She said and walked out of the room, forgetting about being woken up.  
  
Christina mulled around, at six-fifty she went into the kitchen to write her mother a note. Her mother had gone back to bed, therefore wouldn't be around to see Christina leave.  
  
***** Mom, I've left for my new job. It's at the Kaiba Mansion baby-sitting Seto Kaiba's little brother. If for any reason you need me, call my cell. I'm sure you have the number somewhere..  
  
As for school, don't worry about it. I'm sure dad will take care of everything for me, as he does every year.  
  
You problobly could care less that I'm gone, but I still want to leave you this note. I'm always around, don't hesitate to call if you ever decide to starighten out..  
  
Christy *****  
  
With that done, she went and sat by the door, waiting for Kaiba's driver to pick her up. After five more minutes she heard a loud honking, she quickly got up and opened the foor to find a very long white limo outside her door. She gasped and ran out to the limo, surpised to find Kaiba getting out of the back.  
  
"Are you ready to leave?" He said.  
  
"Yes, three boxes and two bags, sitting by the door. I'll go get them." She said turning around.  
  
"No need. My driver will fetch them." He signaled to the driver through the window, the driver got out of the limo and stood in front of Kaiba. "Three boxes and two bags on the inside of the door, fetch them and load them up." He turned to look at Christina. "You can go ahead and get into the limo. Mokuba is in there waiting for you. I thought it would be a good idea if you saw him off to school today."  
  
Christina got into the back of the limo and sat beside Mokuba.  
  
"Hi Christina!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Hey there Mokuba!" She replied.  
  
"I can't wait until after school!"  
  
"Me either.. Say Mokuba.. Do you got a nickname?"  
  
Mokuba's look sadened a little, "why do you ask?" He said.  
  
"Because Mokuba's a rather long name... If it bothers you, forget it, okay?" She said giving him a small hug.  
  
"It dosen't bother me.. Just, it kinda makes me sad, but it's kinda a long story to think about my nickname.."  
  
"Well, that's ok.. We'll just forget about it." Christina sat back thinking. 'If Kaiba is handling everything about his brother.. I wonder where they're parents are? Could this be why Mokuba wouldn't talk about his nickname.. I shouldn't worry about that.. It's thier personal stuff.. Althought I would love to have someone wonder about me and comfort me..'  
  
Her thoughts were cut short when Kaiba got back into the limo, taking a seat across from Christina and Mokuba. "You will see Mokuba off to school, then my driver will take you back to the mansion." He said shortly.  
  
"Sounds fine with me.. What about picking him up from school?"  
  
"You will leave at one-thirty in order to be there at two to pick him up. I will arrive home around five-thirty or six."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The ride was rather silent. Mokuba didn't say anything, Christina was afraid to talk, as Kaiba intimadated her for some reason, and Kaiba was just being him..Non-social.  
  
They arrived at Mokubas school after twenty minutes of driving.  
  
"Come on Mokuba!" Christina said cheerfully.  
  
Christina and Mokuba got out of the limo (with Kaiba watching the whole time to assure Mokuba had the best care.) Christina held onto his hand and led him up to the school doors.  
  
"Okay, you can leave me here." He said.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked.  
  
"I'm sure!" He giggled.  
  
"Okay, little guy." She bent down to his level and gave him a hug.  
  
"Christina?" He said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm gald you're going to be living with us."  
  
"So am I, little guy, so am I."  
  
She stood at the doors making sure Mokuba got in okay and walked back to the limo. Thinking all the way to the Kaiba mansion about alot of things.  
  
'This seems to me a good thing for Mokuba.. He seems like he's had a hard past.. I wonder what's up with Kaiba? He's so anti-social.. I hope he's not like that all the time.. I don't think I could stand it..'  
  
Finally arriving at the Kaiba mansion, Kaiba gave her a few last rules and reminders.  
  
"The driver will bring your things up after dropping me off for work, and remember, this is your home now, don't feel out of place, but don't abuse it. Remember to alert the driver at one-thirty that it will be time to leave and pick up Mokuba, don't worry about cleaning or cooking, the maid will take care of all that, all my numbers are on a card by the phione in the kitchen, re-"  
  
"Seto!" She said calling him by his first name for the first time. "I can handle this.. This is what you're paying me for. I assure you, I'll be fine, don't worry yourself!"  
  
He looked at her with a very surpised expression, nodded and returned to the limo for work.  
  
'Hmm? That was a weird look he gave me.. Could I possibley be getting to him somehow? God, I hope so. It depresses me to see a human like this.'  
  
She walked into the mansion (after talking to the maid on the intercom) for her first day of work being employeed under Seto Kaiba.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Sucky chapter, nee?  
  
Updates: Dunno.  
  
Next Chapter: Surpise *wink* 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Ga! so, so, so, so, so sorry I haven't updated. You do NOT know how busy I have been.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Yuugiou?  
  
Warnings:  
  
***** Kaiba Mansion ***** Normal POV *****  
  
As soon as Christina walked into the Kaiba Mansion, she was bomboarded with motherly orders from the maid.  
  
"Hello dear, please come and sit. My, my, you look like you haven't slept or eaten for days! Sit, right now while I whip you up something in the kitchen!"  
  
"But-" Christina potested, but was cut off.  
  
"I don't care if you're the baby-sitter, you don't need to give a minutes thought on Mokuba for quite awhile, now sit!" She was very commanding, but in a motherly way.  
  
Christina sat, defeated, in the huge white chair while the motherly old lady made her way into the kitchen. Christina laughed to herself, she was the type of old lady you would see in a fairy-tale. Grey hair, grandmotherly face, jolly and plump. But treated everyone like one of her daughters or sons.  
  
She got up out of the chair and looked at herself in one of the large mirrors. 'Do I really look that bad?' She surveyed herself, starting with her long raven black hair, to her huge deep blue eyes, then down to her body, she had rather large breasts, which she regretted everyday, she was rather thin for her age, but overall, she looked quite well.  
  
Thirty minutes later the lady came bustling back into the living room carring a tray and setting it in her lap. "Now, I don't want you to move from that spot until everything on that tray is gone!" She said and walked out.  
  
Christina looked at everything on the tray, it looked like something a princess would be served. There was coffee, with little cups of cream, sugar, and flavours, there was also a nice tall glass of orange juice. As for the food, there was toast, scrambled eggs, bacon and yet again, little cups of butter and jelly to complete the meal. She decided it was better to do as the lady asked and eat everything. It took her almost an hour and a half to finish everything, but after she did, she felt better than she had in years.  
  
Her mother was never up to cooking for her, and Christina didn't know the first thing about cooking a good meal.  
  
She raised from her seat and carried the tray into the kitchen, and set it on the counter.  
  
"Thank you. That was the best meal I have had in years."  
  
"I figured.." The old lady said.  
  
"You know, you're treating me like a blood daughter, but I don't even know your name.." Christina suddenly realised.  
  
"Never you mind my name. Everyone calls me 'Gram'. I wish for you to do the same." She replied clearing the tray and washing the dishes off it.  
  
"Ok.. Listen, do you need any help?" Christina didn't want to take advantage of Kaiba and his maids.. That was very bad looking on her.  
  
"None at all. I want you to go sit and anjoy your first day here."  
  
Christina went up to her quaters and waited for the driver to bring her boxes and bags. Half an hour later she heard a knock on her door. She got up and opened it, "Hello?" She asked.  
  
"Your luggage, Ms.Love." It was Kaiba's driver, all her bags and boxes were sitting neatly by her door.  
  
"Thank you, and please call me Christina." She said. She didn't like being addressed as "Ms.Love".  
  
"Very well. I guess you could refer to me by the name 'Sully' then." He said and walked off before she could reply.  
  
She took the next two hours to move all of her things into her room and unpack. It took quite awhile to set up both her computer and laptop, not to metion untangle the mess of video game systems. By the time she finished, it was time to pick Mokuba up.  
  
***** In the limo with Mokuba *****  
  
"So, how was your day, little guy?" Christina asked ruffling his hair after he climbed into the limo and got settled.  
  
"Fine." He replied. He used a totally diffrent voice now than he did this morning. He didn't look at her and had no desire to talk to her it seemed.  
  
"Do you have homework?" She tried at another attempt to start a conversation.  
  
"No." He replied the same way as before.  
  
"So.. Um... What do you wanna do when we get back to your house!?" She asked showing a great deal of excitment.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing!? You sure didn't act like that this morning! I have video games that you may be intrested in, and videos, I'm sure you and I will have a great afternoon!"  
  
"No, that's okay."  
  
'What have I done to turn him against me? I haven't said anything out of the way... Or have I not noticing what I said..?'  
  
Thankfully they pulled up in front of the Kaiba Mansion five minutes later, and Christina could get away from that dreadful aura that seemed to be surrounding Mokuba.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Blah, sucky, short chapter, nee?  
  
Updates: Hell, I don't know.  
  
Next Chapter: Hmm.. What does Mokuba have against Christina all of the sudden? Maybe some fluff between Jou and Christina. 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: I know, shoot me. I haven't updated in forever! Anyways. Here and on FF.net I've got suggestions for spell checking my work.. Great idea, one falw. I don't have one. -.-;; So! If anyone knows of a online spellchecker, by all means let me know in a review. ^.^;;  
  
Warnings:  
  
***** 6:00 PM, Kaiba Mansion *****  
  
At 5:30 after Kaiba returned home from work, Christina escaped to her room. She really didn't like being around Mokuba, what with the mood he was in. She hoped that if she gave the two brothers some time alone, he might work out whatever was bothering him.  
  
Around 6:15, Christina heard a knock on her door, sighing, she got up to awnser it. She was very surpised to see Kaiba standing there.  
  
"May I see you down in the living room in ten minutes?" He asked with a even colder tone than he usually uses.  
  
"Um... Sure, I can come right now, I'm not busy." 'Geez, what's his problem?'  
  
I followed him into the living room and took a seat in the huge comfy arm chair, I was very tired. He sat down on the loveseat across from me.  
  
"What did you do to my brother?" He said very bluntly.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked compltely bilwildered.  
  
"He has been very distant towards me. My brother has never been this way."  
  
"He was like that when I picked him up from school. He wouldn't talk to me or anything. I haven't done a thing to your brother. I think of him as my own and wouldn't dream of hurting him.. Or upsetting him in any manner."  
  
"Very well then. I expect to see him back to normal by tomorrow or you are out of here." With that he got up and walked out of the room, leaving Christina very, very hurt and confused.  
  
'Why is he blaming me for something I didn't do? I don't want to go back with my mother. I must find out what is bothering Mokuba. This job is the only way for me to earn any money to get out on my own. Fuck school, I want out!'  
  
Without paying any attention at all, Christina started walking, a few minutes later, she found herself outside Mokuba's bedroom door. She knocked three times, waited, and listened.  
  
"Come in." came Mokuaba's quiet, now saddened voice.  
  
Christina opened the door, went over to Mokuba's bed and sat down beside him.  
  
"Hey little guy." She said putting her arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Hi." He replied.  
  
"What's wrong. I want you to talk to me. Your brother is worried too, he thinks it's me."  
  
He suddenly became very intrested in his shoes. "Well... It's just..."  
  
"Mokuba, you can talk to me, I want you to. Nothing you could ever say would hurt me."  
  
"It's just that... You remind me alot of my big brother before we were adopted. He was always so nice to me, and always happy, and it makes me miss the old Seto even more. And I'm just so afraid that something will happen and you won't be there anymore either." Tears started to well up in his eyes as all of this came out.  
  
"Oh Mokuba..." she said taking him into her lap, he was quite small, so it was easy for her. "I will always be here, and even if your brother does fire me, I can still come over, right? And see you at school, and the phone, and computer. There's so many ways I can stay in touch." 'Oh fuck. Why am I rambleing like this.. If he fires me, he's bound to never let me have any communication with his little brother ever again.'  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. But tomorrow, please don't be so sad. Because your big brother thinks it's me that is making you sad - in a bad way, I mean - and he threatened to fire me."  
  
"Okay.. I promise to be better tomorrow."  
  
"Don't promise me something you don't want to do. Now, come on downstairs, it's almost dinner time."  
  
Christina helped Mokuba out of her lap, took his hand, and together they walked down to dinner.  
  
'Well, that's one problem out of the way. Now I just need to talk to Kaiba' "Mokuba?" She started.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please let me talk to your brother.. It would look better, okay?"  
  
"I was going to leave that up to you anyway." He laughed.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Well, there you go.. Why Mokuba hated Christina. Not a very good plot.. but this leads to something else...  
  
Updates: God, I dunno.  
  
Next Chapter: Christina gets back in touch with Jou.. And talks to Kaiba. 


End file.
